


Meeting Halfway

by kuonji



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: Hiro wasn't sure how he'd gotten here -- here being standing in front of Shuuichi's bed, his friend lounging back on the edge and looking up at him with a smirk that managed to look one part mischievous and still two parts innocent despite the words that had just come out of his mouth.





	Meeting Halfway

Hiro wasn't sure how he'd gotten here -- here being standing in front of Shuuichi's bed, his friend lounging back on the edge and looking up at him with a smirk that managed to look one part mischievous and still two parts innocent despite the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Don't even joke about shit like that," Hiro finally said, choosing to scoff away his shock (and that brief, embarrassed jolt of arousal). "Mister Yuki would _kill_ me if he heard that, and you know it."

"Mmm, I'm not so sure he would..." Shuuichi mused, his expression turning thoughtful.

"What are you two talking about?"

Hiro swore he jumped a mile at that glacial voice. Two hands landed on his shoulders from behind and clawed into him, holding him fast. "Yuki!" he squeaked. "Shuuichi was just showing me around your new apartment. We weren't--"

"Shut up."

Shuuichi, seeming quite unconcerned, bounced up to hug his lover, his arms going around Hiro to encompass them both. "Yuki! Welcome home! Listen, I think Hiro wants to--" After just a few words of the description that followed, Hiro hastily clapped his hands over his ears to block the rest out.

"I do not!" he protested.

"You do! You were blushing so bad, and I could seeee." One warm, unexpected hand slid up his inseam, and Hiro shivered.

Taking control of himself, he halted Shuuichi's progress by grabbing his wrist. This was going too far. Cracking the occasional joke in the studio while alone was one thing, but now Yuki was standing _right there_. What was his empty-headed, bubble-gum haired friend thinking? "Shuuichi!" He didn't get any further because a second hand cupped him through his jeans. Uttering a barely suppressed shriek, he tried to whip around to look, not believing what had just happened. A fistful of his hair was seized from behind, causing his eyes to water and preventing him from moving his head more than a centimeter. "What--!"

"Hm. I see what you mean." The scent of cigarette smoke intensified, and Yuki Eiri's voice rumbled in Hiro's ear. "I'm not an unreasonable man. We can share, just this once."

Hiro's mind blanked out.

Meanwhile, Shuuichi punched his arms up in a victory pose. "Yeah!" he cheered. Shuuichi scooched forward and unbuttoned Hiro's pants, beginning to peel them down.

"Hey!" Hiro shouted. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Before Hiro could say more, two large hands, smooth but firm, were sliding up inside his shirt. He cried out at the unfamiliar sensation. Yuki huffed a laugh, his warm breath tickling the back of Hiro's neck. "You're not a virgin, are you?" He sounded mildly curious and with a mocking edge, which seemed hardly fair. Hiro started to give an angry retort, but Yuki raked his short nails down Hiro's sides, causing him to catch his breath.

This was unbelievable. This was _insane_.

And what was even more insane was that Hiro was starting to get hard.

Shuuichi looked up from his disrobing efforts, hampered by the tightness of Hiro's jeans. "Hiro doesn't pick up groupies like a lot of people do," he chirped helpfully. His voice deepened into the lower register he used for singing. "He only sleeps with people he really likes. That's one reason why I love him."

"Hmm," Yuki intoned in a considering way. His hands came out, but Hiro's relief was short-lived as the other man moved on to Hiro's shirt buttons. Hiro held his breath. Those buttons were going at light speed. Yuki was unsettlingly experienced at this. Was this the kind of thing he did with Shuuichi all the time? He blinked away the images that called to mind -- his friend flushed and happy as he was denuded by large, masterful hands.

Masterful? Where had that come from?

"I'm not sure--" Hiro wavered.

"Powder! I knew it!" Shuuichi interrupted triumphantly. "I knew you couldn't get these pants on without help," he snickered. Glad for the relief from his mental dilemma, Hiro smacked his friend on the top of his head.

"That's how professionals do it," he informed Shuuichi, but he could feel his face heating up. "Someone in our band has to not look like jailbait."

"Hirooo, that hurt!"

"Stay still," Yuki ordered, quieting them both. Without quite understanding why, Hiro bit his lip and did as he was told. He even lifted one foot, then the other, so Shuuichi could remove his pants and underwear. He was startled to realize that his shirt was already gone.

Rocking back and forth on his haunches in front of him, Shuuichi dusted the talcum powder off of Hiro's left knee in a inquisitive way. He looked up and winked. "Does it taste good, I wonder?"

"It might be toxic," Hiro warned, before he yelped and reflexively seized Shuuichi's hair. Shuuichi had licked a stripe up the inside of his thigh, ending just under his groin -- then continuing upward. Shuuichi made a face. "Nope," he said. He peered up at Hiro through his lashes and licked his upper lip slowly. "But Hiro tastes great."

Hiro swallowed, hard. "Oh, fuck. Is this really happening?" he croaked.

"Hmmm," both of the other men replied in tandem -- one mouth pressed to Hiro's neck and the other open around a more intimate place. The sudden combination caused Hiro's knees to buckle. Yuki steadied him with a thigh pushed between his legs. Hiro couldn't help but make full use of this support as his toes curled with the sensation of Shuuichi doing things to him that he'd never have believed he'd enjoy from his best friend. Within an embarrassingly short time, his eyesight was blurring. Disbelief and arousal filled his brain with cotton.

"He does that so well, doesn't he?" Yuki asked him several suspended seconds later, his hands now wandering over Hiro's chest.

 _God, yes_ , was what he wanted to say. Out loud, he said, "I guess" -- he took a gasp of air -- "so."

Even as he shut his eyes against the sight of Shuuichi's wet, agile mouth, Hiro became uncomfortably aware that he was humping Yuki's leg. He forced himself to stop -- which only lasted a short while before his hips began moving again. This was a battle that he was starting to be pretty sure he wanted to lose.

Shuuichi popped his mouth free and wiped his lips with the knuckles of his right hand in a move that could have been cute if it weren't simultaneously obscene. He ducked away from Hiro's grasp. Muzzily, Hiro mumbled a complaint, but he came alert soon enough when Shuuichi started stripping down completely unselfconsciously. Anyone, Hiro figured, would get aroused from being touched relentlessly in the right way, but there was no reason that seeing his friend bare himself piece by piece should affect him this way.

No reason except the obvious, of course.

"Shuuichi..."

Six years of junior high and high school gym classes together plus three months next to him in a stage costume that didn't leave much to the imagination -- and _now_ he figured out how attractive his best friend was?

Shuuichi finished by kicking off his boxers. "You, too, Yuki." 

"Not yet," Yuki replied. His hands caressed Hiro from hips to chest, not unlike stroking a cat. Hiro arched into it. Giving up on his remaining dignity, he rocked against the surprisingly muscular thigh still between his legs and stroked himself. Shuuichi eyes followed him, and that appreciative gaze stoked something in Hiro that made him groan.

Then Shuuichi turned away and reached under a pillow, emerging with a small tube.

"What?" Hiro started to ask, before it became stupendously clear what Shuuichi was doing. His mouth went dry. Yuki's hands stilled.

Soon, Shuuichi was lying with his eyes closed, his fingers busy. "I want... Oh..." He squirmed and stretched himself further. "Please..."

Yuki stepped back, unbalancing Hiro, and he must have made some other movement that Hiro couldn't see, because Shuuichi shook his head. "No. I want Hiro." He smiled lasciviously.

Hiro felt a pulse of _want_ that caused him to take a step forward before he could think it through.

"Nakano," Yuki growled. He yanked Hiro back, plastering him perhaps inadvertently to Yuki's front. Hiro could feel the other man's arousal through his pants. The feeling was foreign and abruptly frightening. This was not his friend. This was the dangerous man with cold eyes and a colder fist. Yet his arms, locked tightly around Hiro's chest, were warm.

Hiro groaned, improbably still hard and in fact getting a bit desperate. His hands came up to scrabble at the arms holding him, trying to pry them loose. They tightened until Hiro could barely breathe.

"Yuki." Shuuichi pouted. "I want to, Yuki. Yuki, don't you want to _watch_?"

Pressed so tightly against him as he was, Hiro could feel Yuki twitch slightly at every repetition of his name. He heard a throaty grunt. Then he was released. Like a dog out the front door, Hiro pounced onto the bed. Shuuichi lay back and spread himself open. He made a high-pitched noise.

Suddenly, for a flash of a second, Hiro was looking down through tears of angry revulsion at his hands, immersed in cold water as he clumsily but determinedly scrubbed Shuuichi's torn shirt. He froze.

The bed dipped behind him and those warm arms encircled him again. A wet touch curled along the edge of his left ear, but he stiffened further, resisting the pleasurable sensation. "I can't--" Panic made his voice catch.

That baritone voice said in a clipped undertone right into his ear, "He told them no, and they made him feel worthless. Now he's telling you yes, will you abandon him?" Hiro took a shallow breath. It was as if Yuki had read his mind.

Shuuichi, seeming to have noticed that something was amiss but mistaking the cause, cooed to him, "Hirooo. It's okay, Hiro. You'll see. Being with a guy is fantastic. It's as good as with a girl, I promise."

Finally managing to swallow, Hiro scoffed, "How would _you_ know?" The world righted itself again as Shuuichi pouted.

"Tell Shuuichi how beautiful he is," Yuki ordered, loud enough this time so that Shuuichi could hear. Hiro saw Shuuichi's surprised gape which surely mirrored his own. "Don't you think he's the sexiest creature on the planet? Don't you want to worship every inch of his flesh?"

"Yuki, you're embarrassing me," his friend whined, though he looked pleased by the attention, his round face lit up with a bashful smile.

"Tell him how much you want him. Tell him how he's everything good in the world. Tell him you love him back like the planets love the sun."

Hiro nodded along, disconcerted by the sappy words coming from what he'd always thought was a hardhearted man. He wasn't sure what he could add to this verbal adoration, and he felt vaguely like an interloper to even be present for it -- except for how Yuki's hands were still hot around him and Shuuichi was now watching Hiro with an avid anticipatory expression. Eventually, those hands guided him forward once more. Hiro placed trembling hands on Shuuichi's knees, hesitant to apply pressure. Lips twitching like he was about to laugh, Shuuichi grabbed his wrists and pulled. Hiro fell forward and suddenly they were kissing. Shuuichi, his best friend since middle school, was kissing him. And he was kissing back.

Fingers ran through his hair. ("Hiro, how long are you going to let it grow?") One hand ran up his chin and along his neck behind his ear. ("Hiro, my parents'd kill me if I pierced my ears, but you should. You'd look so hot.") His mouth was ravaged and his lips gently nipped. ("Hiro, Hiro, try this lip gloss. It'll look so good on the stage when we're finally famous.") Somewhere along the way, someone encouraged him into position and then Hiro was pressing in purely on instinct and... Shuuichi drew back from the kiss, eyes fluttering closed.

"Hiro. Yeeeees."

_Will you abandon him?_

"You're--" Hiro stumbled slightly over the words, feeling outrageous and shy at the newness of them. "You're beautiful," he blurted. He meant it. Shuuichi, with sweat standing on his chest and the beginnings of a two-day fuzz on his chin, looked frighteningly adult. Stripped of his juvenile rocker chic and his peppy antics, Shuuichi was _present_ in a way he normally wasn't. He looked solid, his long limbs stark against the white sheets, his slim body hard with muscle from six hours a day of practicing choreography. Even his artificially dyed hair, darkened with sweat, seemed _real_ and _important_. "You're beautiful," Hiro said again, with more confidence. "I never noticed until today, but you are."

Shuuichi opened his dark violet eyes, and they were bright. The damned idiot was starting to cry. "Hiro, that's so nice."

Hiro cleared his own suddenly thick throat and put on a predatory grin. "'Nice', huh?"

Shuuichi groaned as Hiro began to move.

It was tight and hot and incredible, everything that Hiro had wondered about but never quite dared to imagine. Lost in the feeling, he jumped when a light touch brushed the sensitive crease between his buttocks and thighs. The touch teased him, then firmed, then traveled up to knead and massage. They left for a moment, and then something stroked him between.

Hiro startled and jerked forward, causing Shuuichi to gasp.

The fingers returned, stroking and probing until one slipped, with no fanfare, inside.

"Hiro," Shuuichi whined. Without noticing it, Hiro had slipped out and stopped moving.

He shivered, his arms and thighs straining to hold him on all fours. His hair fell in an obscuring net around him. His entire focus was on those fingers, now invading farther and exploring with careless ownership. Something sparked, and Hiro gasped. He heard a low, satisfied grunt, and then the spark returned, consecutively and in rapid succession. Hiro panted, overwhelmed with sensation.

"Hiro, you're so hot," Shuuichi whispered. He caressed Hiro's face. Then he guided Hiro back inside. Hiro rocked experimentally, and the change in angle and depth from both sides caused a whine to break free from his throat. 

"Yuki's good at that, isn't he?" Shuuichi said, in a mirror of Yuki's earlier comment. This time, Hiro didn't bother with his pride. He nodded and groaned. He was getting close.

The finger disappeared, and he barely got out a protest before it returned, but thicker. Hiro froze. He wasn't ready. This wasn't what he wanted.

"Relax, kid." The length inside him twisted, and Hiro realized it was only two fingers. They widened and curled and separated inside him, each new sensation simultaneously delighting and terrifying him.

Then they, too, withdrew. A moment later, a tinkly sound drew his attention. "What?" It was a belt buckle, he realized. Yuki was opening his pants. Adrenaline flooded him, and he started to pull away. "Wait."

Shuuichi tugged him back. "Don't stop, Hiro."

"Wait. Wait a minute."

He jumped at the heavy sound of fabric hitting the floor behind him.

"Wait!"

Yuki's fingers were back, and it felt so good. It felt so good, and Hiro's heart was racing. He thrust helplessly, blindly, his ears alert for any further changes behind him, fearful (curious), nervous (eager). He was about to come, but he didn't want to, but he longed to, but he couldn't, but he had to, but--

When it finally happened, he shuddered and fell to his elbows. Ripples of pleasure tickled through his entire body. He dropped his forehead to Shuuichi's chest. The heat there was suffocating, but the connection grounded him.

"Hiro. Wow. You look amazing."

Hiro chuckled, incredulous of his friend's apparent awe. He leaned up for another kiss.

The afterglow only lasted a second. Powerful fingers took hold of his hips, and he snapped awake with a feeling of impending dread.

"No--!"

Shuuichi, looking over Hiro's shoulder, gasped. "Yuki!"

And then Hiro was being hauled backward, then flung aside. He fell on the bed with such force that he bounced once. Confused, he caught his breath and looked up. The bed rocked beneath him. Yuki, having disposed of the temporary trespasser, was grinding into his lover with a will. He was gripping Shuuichi's calves and bending him in half in what should have been a painful hold. Shuuichi, rather than protesting, was clutching the two sides of Yuki's open shirt and apparently trying to pull him even closer. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki..." he was chanting.

Hiro felt... a little disappointed. But mostly relieved.

Pausing, Yuki shifted his position before starting again, and Shuuichi wailed. Yuki redoubled his efforts. The violence of their movement dislodged Shuuichi's grip. He clenched the sheets at his sides instead. "Yuki... Yuki, you're so good to me. You're so _good_ to me..." Shuuichi turned his head towards Hiro. A blissed out smile softened his face, but his gaze, even half-lidded, was focused.

Hiro rolled his eyes. _All right, I get it already._ Being with Yuki made Shuuichi happy. That was about the most positive thing that Hiro could manage to come up with for the star novelist whom fans and critics alike had a million praises for. It was enough, he thought. He nodded once in understanding. Shuuichi's smile widened a fraction.

"I'm up here, brat." Shuuichi cried out as Yuki drove into him, hard.

That normally ice-cold, chiseled face was colored now with emotion or exertion or both. A strand of his naturally golden hair, damp, was stuck to his forehead above his narrowed topaz eyes. His earring twinkled with every jerk of his body. Two more strands of hair lay against his cheek. As if feeling Hiro's interested study, Yuki shook his head, loosening the two strands at the side so that they began to swing with his movements. The one across his forehead stayed. Yuki's gaze never left his lover's face. His hands never left Shuuichi's skin. His pace never slowed.

"Yuki, I love you, I love you, I love you," Shuuichi chanted.

"Shut up." Yuki leaned forward to whisper something in Shuuichi's ear that caused the younger man's eyes to widen and his voice to peter out into silence. The next moment, he screwed his eyes shut.

"Yuki. Yuki!" Shuuichi clutched his lover's forearms and arched his back, his mouth open wide but no sound coming out. Hiro realized suddenly that this whole time, nobody had even touched him.

Hiro reached out before he thought and put his hand on another man for the first time.

It was hot in his hand and now slippery, and Hiro felt a stab of _wrongness_. He recovered quickly, however. He knew what to do, milking it out, prolonging the pleasure. Shuuichi tossed his head and whimpered. He was quieter than Hiro would have thought, considering how vocal he was about his feelings at all other times, yet his face contorted in exaggerated emotions. Tears leaked out of the corners of his tightly closed eyes. Hiro stared at his friend's face, fascinated, matching his hand to Shuuichi's heaving chest, slowing as it did until Shuuichi was lying back, his lover's name a last breathy gasp on his lips.

This seemed to be a cue of a sort. Yuki quickened his rhythm, then, between one thrust and the next, he uttered a barely audible bone-deep grunt. His expression of intense concentration faltered, but only slightly. Panting now, he stared long and hard down at his lover, then, in complete silence, he collapsed onto the smaller man beneath him. Shuuichi lowered his legs and wrapped his arms around Yuki's back before lying as still as Hiro had ever seen his hyperactive friend behave while conscious. Tucked against Shuuichi's shoulder, Yuki's face looked almost soft. His lashes were astonishingly thick and long. Hiro began to reach out, but he thought better of it and instead lay as still as he could, watching the two as one might observe a rare wild animal in its own habitat.

A full five minutes later, Yuki stirred. Turning his head, he began kissing Shuuichi's cheeks and the corners of his eyes. "Crybaby," he murmured. Shuuichi, far from perturbed by the insult, hummed in a contented way and stroked Yuki's hair.

Sighing, Hiro got up carefully and started to back to the edge of the bed. His clothes were on the floor. He didn't think the couple would mind if he used their shower.

A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. A pair of disturbingly exotic eyes speared Hiro in his place. He abruptly realized that this was the first time this entire evening that he and Yuki had met each other's eyes.

"You're not leaving."

"O-Oh?" he stuttered back.

Hiro found himself unable to look away, like a mouse caught by a snake's hypnotic stare. He felt somehow more naked than he had in the past hour. From the corner of his eye, he saw a shift of pink. "Hiro, don't be silly. Of course you're not leaving yet."

"Oh?" he said again.

"Get the blanket." Yuki's grip on his wrist released him, but he didn't move until those eyes released him as well. He watched as Yuki arranged his lover to his liking, ending with them in a tangle facing each other. It looked both possessive and charmingly sweet.

Bemused, Hiro obediently grabbed the folded blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it up over all three of them. He hesitated in the warming space before he shuffled closer to the pair. Yuki grunted in apparent assent as Hiro slipped his arm over Shuuichi's waist, overlapping with Yuki's own hold.

"Yuki likes to cuddle," Shuuichi imparted with a sleepy giggle.

"Don't talk nonsense."

Hiro considered their positions and how they'd gotten there. "I think Shuuichi's right," he dared to say, though he was quick to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to face Yuki's glare.

"Just this once, brat," Yuki snapped. It wasn't certain which one he was addressing.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Tension](http://archiveofourown.org/works/37903) (Stargate Atlantis), by kuonji 8  
> [Midnight Passions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/665624) (Gravitation), by gothicmisha  
> [After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3712852) (Gravitation), by kakera


End file.
